Life after Karasumori
by Shirah' tamiyd-kiuen
Summary: 3 months after Karasumori was sealed, another, greater trouble starts to awaken. How will it affect them and everybody else? Manga only. Some romance as well.
1. Chapter 1: Three Months Later

Chapter 1: After Three Months

A teacher with straight brown hair, look down his class, grinning after his eyes landed on a certain sleeping student in the back. He took out an alarm clock and left it on the student's desk. It rang, waking the student up.

"Good morning, Yoshimori. Can you please answer the question on board?" Mino asked in a cheery voice. The teen simply walk up to the broad and solve the math problem in a few minutes before going back to sleep on his desk.

The class was shocked; the guy who uses to have failing grades, rough and angry personality and skipping classes is now a popular, kind male in the school since two months ago.

"Yoshimori, its lunch time," said Tomonori, turning around to face his napping friend. "Just leave him, he's always asleep," said Hiromu, walking to his two friends.

"No, I'm not sleeping," muttered the subject in question. "He's awake!" reacted the 'information wizard', his hands away from Yoshimori. "Zzzz…" "Or maybe he's not."

Yoshimori suddenly stood up, "Hah! I almost forgot!" before bolting out of the door. The two friends stood there in shock. "What was that about?" asked Kyoko, with her friends Ayano and Yurina at one side of the classroom.

"Tokine!" Yoshimori practically yelled as he ran out the door on the rooftop. A green, box-shaped barrier hanging in the air meet his face, causing him to land on the floor. "You're late again," said a girl with long bunette hair standing against the wall.

"Shut up, Tokine. It's not like I wanted to be late," the younger of the two retorted. "Sleeping in class again?"

"Stop predicting me so easily!" Yoshimori said while pointing at her. "Oh? And I thought you like it?"

"Ah-h, I kinda do… NO I DON'T! NO WAY I DO-"

"Ahahaha! You should look at your face Yoshimori!" teased Tokine while laughing at his antics.

The freshman scowled before laughing with her. Even though his girlfriend sometimes teases him, he loves it when she smiles after the teasing.

Three months had passed since the day Karasumori was sealed by his mom. It was also the day both families stopped the 400 year old rivalry and when he and Tokine started going out together-for some reason-secretly.

The Urakai(shadow organization) is almost rebuilt. Tatsuki, Kidoin and Shiromi remained in the order while Shichirou's elder brother, Rokurou, rejoined it. Masamori is still being used to attract recruits.

Shichirou himself stopped playing around ever since he became the head. The gazer, one of the protectors of the Arashizaki Shrine, started to disappear from time-to-time recently, but Mahora said she is only hiding.

Yoshimori is still baking cakes and is now taught by Tokine not only in mathematics, but also in all the subjects he doesn't do well. Basically, all the subjects at school except for art, and PE.

Tokine hangs out with her friends now after school, otherwise she's still the same.

As for the ayakashi that were under Tokimori, they're now at either the Yukimura and Sumimura households. Kumon tends to be on the branches and argues or eats Madarao every night. Kokuyou is always in his orb unless it is the new moon, when he just comes out and circles the town for the whole night. All the ayakashi living in both compounds don't or stop wearing the collar.

After the two had their greeting, Tokine took out her lunch box while Yoshimori took his out. They both talk about school, their family, the Urakai, what was left of the school to build, and themselves.

A bit more of what happen after Karasumori was sealed, Tokiko and Shigemori still have fight with each other early in the morning. The school, which was completely destroyed four months ago, had the main and senior section buildings rebuild. Now, the junior section is halfway rebuild.

* * *

Julia Roppongi, is a senior student in Karasumori Academy and is in the same classroom as the nightingale. "Ah, he was so cute?!" she asked herself, putting her head on her desk.

Everybody had already backed away from her, except her friends. They questioned her about the mysterious boy.

* * *

"Yuri, what is wrong with Yoshimori? He's always goes out the door during lunch and have almost perfect grades these days. Don't you know, Yuri?" exclaim Kyoko, waving her arms in angst. Yurina was in total confusion as well, but she does need to make an excuse for him.

"Ah, he's just going to the roof top to sleep. Yes, he's just going to the rooftop to sleep," sputter Yurina desperately. Thankfully, her friends are used to her sputtering so they left it at that. Hopefully, they won't ask her again why he goes out to the rooftop.

* * *

"Hey, Tokine…what do you think is going to happen from now on?" asked Yoshimori, lying on the floor. Tokine look at him before looking at the sky. "Who knows. Even with Karasumori sealed, this world is still here."

"_This world, huh. We still have our abilities and there are still ayakashi that want to eat humans. At least they are not as difficult as before…and I get to enjoy a quiet life. I wonder about Tokine though…"_

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. Yoshimori stood up almost immediately, and left while saying 'see you later' to Tokine. He ran down the stairs to his next class, surprisingly the same English teacher he had for all three years in back in middle school, Kurosu-sensei.

Tokine returned to her classroom, thinking about past events before shaking her head. She concentrated in class, writing down notes and doing classwork. For Yoshimori, he just sleep in all the classes unless he had classwork.

Life protecting Karasumori was over, but living in a life as someone who can see spirits would never disappear.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission from Urakai

Chapter 2: Mission from Urukai

"This is going to be a problem," said Tatsuki. The lighting dragon look at the report Kidoin had sent her. Right now, a powerful ayakashi, possibility an SSS rank, had invaded a scared land called Numa.

"Is there anybody available right now?" she asked herself. So far, only a few people popped up. The Urakai is now low on members.

"Kisana!" Tatsuki called out. Kisana, originally one of Okuni's substitutes, came into the room completely clothed. Right now, all of the Record's office members are staying at the Raijin's place, while the office is being rebuild. "Yes, Tatsuki-san?" she asked bowing.

"Get Night Troops to Numa. Call the Yukimura and Sumimura as well." Kisana nodded before leaving, knowing the urgency in Tatsuki's voice.

* * *

"I see, so there is a problem in Numa," said Tokiko, wearing her glasses to read the paper. Masamori's substitute and from the Kodoin clan, Yomi, sat there waiting with her small oni, Yoki, on her shoulder.

The head of the Yukimura nodded and said, "I'll wait until-" "Grandmother, Mom! I'm back from school!" called Tokine from the front door. The teen walked to the living room.

"There's a guest here?" Tokine asked herself, seeing the cup. "Ah. Tokine, Mom asked for you in her room."

* * *

"That was dangerous," said Yoshimori after almost slamming into a van at night. "Yes, and you were whining how much it hurts when it did back then," Tokine said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" said the younger of the two. Tokine sighed, wondering how does someone have such a forgetful brain. "You always sigh around me, you know," said Yoshimori. "And you look like you're worried about something. What happen?"

"Ah nothing."

"Tokine, you know that I can tell what's wrong with you. Tell me, what is it?" Yoshimori urged, while running to Karasumori. Usually he won't try to persuade her but he doesn't like how Tokine is in pain and hides it.

"I don't know, it's just that a bad omen appeared right before I left."

"A bad omen, hmmm…" said Yoshimori with his hands on his chin. "Could it be that your sandals broke again?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes… they did…"

"Hey, there's no need to worry, your sandals didn't break when all kinds of stuff was happening during the shinyuuchi hunting, do there's no need to worry!_ -I hope_(thought)_._"

Tokine nodded at Yoshimori's words, but she couldn't help but to feel that something is going to happen.

Tokine nodded at Yoshimori's words, but she couldn't help but to feel that something is going to happen.

Reaching a dense part of the forest, they look around. "Tokine-chan! Yoshimori-kun!" yelled out a very familiar voice. Both kekkaishis turn their heads to where the voice was coming from and saw Makio, with Souji beside him.

"Makio, Souji, its been a long time!" greeted Tokine. Souji nodded in greeting, while the shadow Jiugenka user shook Yoshimori's hand. "How was the Night Troops, Souji?" asked the former 22nd Sumimura Succuessor, looking at his emotionless friend. Well, not as emotionless since he now has a glimmer in his eyes.

"...It's okay," Souji manage to answered properly for once, before looking away. "Well, is there anybody else in this mission?" Yoshimori continued. "No, so let's start now." said the shadow manipulator.

They headed to the portal, where it leads to Numa. It twisted a bit, indicating that the land is starting to collapse. "Hey, on the second thought, only you two can go in the shiyuuchi now," said Makio, indicting Yoshimori and Tokine, since both of them are kekkaishi.

Kekkaishi are the only people that can enter and leave a damaged shiyuuchi unharmed. In some cases, they can also enter a normal shiyuuchi that other people cannot enter due to the god not allowing them.

"That's a bit of a problem...Ah! Here's the plan. You two chase out the intruder. As soon as it leaves, Souji and I will attack, while pursuing it away from the portal. Meanwhile, both Tokine and Yoshimori fix the shiyuuchi and later help me and this guy. Any problems?"

The group nodded and look at the portal, which is on the verge of collapsing. Both childhood friends ran to the portal and enter the black hole, about to meet something unexpected.

* * *

Note: Sorry! I won't be able to update this story for a while since I happen to have two stories going on in my mind right now! If I don't write the other story now, I'll end up mixing the two together!


	3. Chapter 3: Message

Chapter 3: Message

"What is this?" asked Tokine, looking around. The forest was in ruins, the land almost gone, with the land god and intruder at the center. The ayakashi intruder is a gray ferret demon called Kamaitachi.

"Ah, the Kekkaishis has finally come, let's end this battle now, lord of Numa."

The god snarled in anger and attempted to attack the ferret. The other immortal simply hopped out of the way, making the god even angrier. "Now, now. Let me talk to the Kekkaishi first and then I'll leave."

The god growled at him before nodding. After it's battle with the ferret earlier, it knew that this intruder is more powerful than him. Not that he would mention it of course, since he is a god.

The silver-furred one turn its head to Tokine and Yoshimori, who instantly put up the stance. He stood with his legs prepared to dodge and his hand the traditional hand sign. Tokine, however, didn't sense any intention from the ferret to harm them, only made the hand sign.

"Hello Yukimura, Sumimura, my master send me here to give a warning."

Yoshimori, not believing him, casted a barrier around the demon. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, wary. The land is about to collapse and he is not going to listen to some excuse from the intruder.

"My name is nothing for a human to know and I am only here to send a message from Master," the demon answered, using its tail to destroy the kekkai.

"Yoshimori, lets listen to him. It'll be faster this way," said Tokine, before looking at the ferret.

"Hmm, seems like the Yukimura knows whats going on. Not that the Sumimura kid does...This message..." the ferret mused to himself before voicing the message, " 'The wheels of fate will change once again, but in a greater scale. What was once hidden will soon be revealed, even if still unseen. All humans with the ability to see the unknown world shall be force into a war against one that desires change.' I will now leave this to your hands." the demon sweeping its tail to indicate the damage before turning to leave.

"Wait a second, who is your master and why did you try to destroy this world?" asked Tokine. "All you need to know is that my master is neither human nor demon. And I did not try to destroy this world, this just happens to be the only way for any human to listen to demons."

The ayakashi suddenly disappeared leaving nothing behind. "Gah, damn that furry devil! How dare he left without answering any questions! And he even left a big mess here!" Yoshimori suddenly yelled, startling both Tokine and the god.

"Yoshimori, we still need to fix the shinyuuchi..." Tokine tried to get Yoshimori to hear her, but he just rant on and on and...Tokine sighed.

"Ketsu!"

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For being an idiot that yells his head off."

"Wha!" The god sweatdrops at this whole situation.

"Ah, sorry about that, god of Numa, we'll fix your land soon."

"Humf! Do what you want!" answered the god, walking away angrily. "What's with him?" Yoshimori asked. "I think its because the intruder hurt his pride," his friend answered.

"Oh."

"So this is what Numa look like..." Yoshimori gasped, looking around. The land might not be the same but this is still amazing. They fixed the land according to what the land-class god want. The trees together make up a dense forest and there was the sound of a waterfall somewhere. In the center was a plain and a house.

Surprisingly, the god almost had a complete turn of personality. He directed them to the portal since the trees were made it hard to find.

Once in the portal, they could already see the light to exit. "We're back!" Tokine waved, with Yoshimori still grumbling. "Hey, what happen inside Numa? There was a lot of shaking out here," asked Makio, looking at them intently.

Both Tokine and Yoshimori explained what happened while they were in the shinyuuchi. "So that's what happened...what does this mean?"

The question put everybody into thinking mode but no ideas came up. In the end, everybody decided that time would tell and could only work as hard as they usually do. Just like when they heard about the prophecy of chaos within Japan not long ago. Except this time, the future will change not just in the organization but the whole world.

* * *

Author: I'm being simple.


End file.
